thecatclansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thecatclans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Noimage.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:16, September 6, 2011 is this a roleplay or fan fiction wiki? Spottedleaf123 15:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Hey, you should make a template design for infoboxes. I am terrible at it so I can not. But I think you should because I want to know how to do that! Spottedleaf123 14:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Yes it is. I think it would be a great idea. Anyway, it is a tutorial. You do not fill it out or anything, but it would be good to have for newbies, because honestly, I do not even know how to make an infobox on here! BTW, your signature is not working. I do not know why, but it is not working. Sincerely, Spottedleaf123 14:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 How do you change it to make the User page just say the user? I never knew how to do that! I added a page called Sandstar. SO it exists now! Edit it because I do not know what to do with ur character! Spotty How do you make a charart? I would make one, but I do not know how! I know there are templates, but idk how! Also, please make an Infobox template for me! I need to make some pages but IDK infoboxes! Okay. Good enough for me! Anyway, will you please make the template! Will you make a siggie for me? I want it sky blue cursive saying my name. oops! My apologies. I can change it if you want! Spottedleaf123 15:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 I have to make so many pages! I am like, up to five now! I need to make Deputy, Leader, Medicine Cat, StarClan, Salmonkit, and Larchtail! I hopt it was okay that I made up some info about BeachClan's culture and prey. Help! I accidently deleted Forestcan! I thought that they made a new page, Forestclan, so I deleted it, but there is no Forestclan! What do I do now??!!! Spottedleaf123 15:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Sure but I have no Idea! Spottedleaf123 15:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Could you do me a HUGE favor by customizing the pictures on the badges? U renamed them all! Images? Hello Rainlegs! Acornfur, yesterday, asked me to create some pixel blanks for this wiki. Can I continue this? Or shall I quiet? Thank you!Moonstream 17:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just finnished the warrior long furred blanks, I'll post them up. :D Moonstream 18:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just added them, :( But it's okay!Moonstream 18:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'd be glad to! Hey, could you maybe add the chat feature? Moonstream 18:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Kk, thank's! And maybe, can I be in charge of the blanks? Like leader or something.Moonstream 18:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I tried the lineart before. I filled in the tom with cream, and no color escaped. Sure, get rid of the extra white. :DMoonstream 18:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it is! XD Moonstream 18:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No. :( But I'll try to do it tomarrow. Pixlr is out of wack or some reason. But you can do it. Just make the top part of the head flat, like no spiky fur, And the cheeks + the chest fur. I hope that helps you.Moonstream 18:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay!Moonstream 18:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you manage to edit the apprentices?Moonstream 20:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha! That's okay!! I was playing with my cat, then I can back. XD! Moonstream 21:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks' Also, can you add the chat feature? It's kinda annoying to go back and forth on the talk pages. :P Moonstream 21:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) They look good!Moonstream 21:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am confused on chararts. Can you use a template? Just curious. I have not used the charart tutorial yet though. hey there! Listen I made a picture of Dovestar and I wanted to know if it was okay to post! Here it is! Also, what is the link to the charart page? Also made picture for Sirius quite easy and I will make sandstar too. Spottedleaf123 22:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 oops sorry did not see u had those reserved i did not put them up anyway! Sorry bout that... Spottedleaf123 00:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Well yea.. I would not steal a charart from you! Spottedleaf123 02:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 oh thanks it was my first time i thought that the apprentice blank was the kit epic fail! Spottedleaf123 13:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 How do I fix the eye? Also, what is shading? nvm, I will figure it out. 14:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 How do I add shading and highlight on a black cat? BTW almost done with thrushstar. Can you give me the link to the info box templates? Spottedleaf123 14:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Spottedleaf123 Dovestar looks magnificent! Also I learned the art of shading!!! I fixed the pics can they be approved? Arfe the kit blanks almost ready? 16:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Spottedleaf123 Blanks When are you going to make them? Spottedleaf123 17:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Can you join me on chat please? Spottedleaf123 17:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Acornfur really needs more help in chararts. She needs to learn how to shade, and some of the basics. Spottedleaf123 17:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Oh you will need to talk about that to acornfur because she made it i just added shading. I agree with that. Spottedleaf123 21:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 I made a kit blank, but it is so terrible! I would rather want moony to make it. Do you want to see it? Spottedleaf123 15:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Kit Blanks (I know they are a fail, so do not bother telling me so!) Now, please do not give me any of that oh it's great when you think in the back of your mind it sucks. Honestly, I would not be offended if you thought it was terrible. I do too! I need a siggie! Spottedleaf123 22:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Do whatever they need, because as long as they look good, I could not care less about what you do! It was the first freehand draw on pixlr I did, so I admit it is not the greatest. I am sometimes so modest... I would love to see the end result! And by the way, on my two pics I fixed them so can you approve them? Spottedleaf123 22:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 oh, I will have to try that! Do what you need to do! I will just be writing a fanon! Spottedleaf123 22:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Hey are you done with the kit blanks? HAppy bday! and are those the kit blanks? 15:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 yw. sorry but acornfur is kind of being inactive... 13:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Sometimes i feel like this wikia will never survive. There are so many role play wikias, and it breaks my heart to see this one go, but i would adopt it no mateer what. But it is really a shame that this wikia is fading. Also it seems like acornfur does not know much. She obviously needs to learn how to spell page titles good but after warning her, she just does not listen! ALso she always asks me to do everything, and i like helping others but it is like 24/7 and it makes me want to say "just do it urself!". Sorry. I am not usually so mean but i just need someone to vent to. Also how can i get my signature working again? 02:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 ok thanks. What ever happened to moonstream? i have not seen her but i sent her a message over a week ago... 12:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Have you seen Acornfur? no seriously, have you seen her? are you near done to finishing the kit blanks? Can you give me the link to transferring siggies? 01:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 *FANON* I am gonna start writing a fanon, is that okay? | 20:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 I BLOCKED Acornfur! She was renaming pages and all sorts of weird stuff, so I blocked her. She will be SOO pissed! I am kinda scared. Spottedleaf123 15:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 can i join silverclan as a deputy sunheart a sun colored tom, also can i be the leader of stormclan his name is robinstar awith a brown pelt red chest and a yellow muzzle?02:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Komp101 09:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC)komp101 sorry can sunheart have a apprentice? sorry for being needy.00:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC)komp101 how do you claim a apprentice?Komp101 00:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC)komp101 Can I join (and maybe take over this wiki as it seems inactive)?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC)